


Derek Potrafił Się Wzruszyć

by Liviett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Emotions, Family, Human Stiles Stilinski, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Feels, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Stiles, Stiles Feels, True Love, True Mates, Werewolf Derek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviett/pseuds/Liviett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Życie Dereka było pełne wzruszeń.<br/>Tych większych i mniejszych, ale wszystkie dotyczyły Stilesa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seria drabble na 100 słów w wersji 5+1.
> 
> Przyjemnej lektury!  
> Pozdrawiam ;*

Pierwszy raz Derek się wzruszył, kiedy spędzali wieczór w pokoju Stilesa.

Oglądali film na laptopie, przytulając się na łóżku. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że znalazł swoje miejsce na świecie. W objęciach młodszego chłopaka, którego kochał tak mocno, że bardziej nie umiał.

Stiles wtulił się w niego, mrucząc z zadowolenia, co znaczyło, że myślał podobnie. Chwilę później całowali się niespiesznie, korzystając z chwili, ile tylko mogli.

I kiedy Derek myślał, że lepiej już być nie mogło, Stiles go zaskoczył. Uśmiechając się, wypowiedział słowa, które zatrzymały jego serce i zwilżyły oczy.

Bo przyszłość, w której miał ze Stilesem dziecko, była idealną przyszłością.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Drugi raz Derek się wzruszył, kiedy skorzystał ze swoich nadnaturalnych zdolności.

Siedział w salonie i obserwował przez drzwi, jak Stiles przygotowywał obiad.

Coś było nie tak i musiał wytężył wilkołaczy słuch, żeby skupić się na niezidentyfikowanym dźwięku. Cichym, niemal niezauważalnym odgłosie bicia mniejszego serca, przez który niemal spadł z kanapy na podłogę.

Chwilę później przytulał Stilesa od tyłu, miażdżąc go w uścisku. Chłopak zszokowany czułościami, upuścił łyżkę i powoli odwrócił się w jego stronę. Dopiero, gdy poczuł na swoim brzuchu silne dłonie, zdołał zrozumieć co się stało, bez wypowiadania słów. 

Derek objął szlochającego szatyna, mrugając powiekami. 

To było ich szczenię.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeżeli ktoś nie widział, a chciałby to [Stiles & Derek || I Run To You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRc2IRrC5us)  
> C:
> 
> Ściskam ;*

Trzeci raz Derek się wzruszył, kiedy odbywało się spotkanie watahy.

Siedzieli całą grupą w posiadłości Hale’ów, oglądając już drugi film tego wieczoru. Nawet nie zdążył zanotować momentu, w którym zniknęły wszystkie przygotowane przekąski.

Pary przytulały się na kanapie i nie chciał zaniedbywać swojego partnera. Przyciągnął go więc do swojej piersi, całując w czubek głowy, by później musnąć zachęcająco rozchylone usta. 

Stiles odpowiedział z zapałem na pieszczoty, uśmiechając się w pocałunek. Nieoczekiwanie zamarł, wstrzymując oddech i nim Derek zdążył się zaniepokoić, położył jego rękę na swoim brzuchu.

Delikatne kopnięcie pod palcami rozwiało wszystkie jego obawy, a on znowu musiał ukrywać wzruszenie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Tyler odszedł z głównej obsady Teen Wolf i tak naprawdę możemy mieć tylko nadzieję na kilka scen z jego udziałem... @_@
> 
> #RIPDerek
> 
> #RIPSterek

Czwarty raz Derek się wzruszył, kiedy wrócił do domu.

Stiles wysłał go po zakupy, które niechętnie zgodził się zrobić. Nie chciał na dłużej zostawiać chłopaka i tym bardziej spieszył, żeby znów go zobaczyć. 

Wszedł od razu wciągając zapach do nozdrzy. Zaskoczyło go, że nie wyczuł szatyna w salonie, a na piętrze. 

Wbiegł po schodach, od razu kierując się w stronę, z której słyszał bicie serc. Dochodziło one z pokoju na końcu korytarza, który został przygotowany dla ich dziecka. Stiles siedział na podłodze, szlochając cicho w pluszowego misia, którego podarowali im przyjaciele.

Sekundę później klęczał koło niego, wycierając ich łzy szczęścia.


	5. Chapter 5

Piąty raz Derek się wzruszył, kiedy wybrali się na spacer.

Stiles nie miał zamiaru spędzać kolejnego dnia w domu i niemal siłą go z niego wyciągnął. 

Zacisnął mocniej palce na dłoni Stilesa, uśmiechając się lekko. Bursztynowe tęczówki spojrzały na niego i niemal natychmiast zatonął w ich głębi. 

Zaraz potem chłopak powiedział coś, co zatrzymało jego serce. Wpatrywał się w niego w szoku, a kiedy ten przytulił się do niego, zdobył się jedynie na schowanie twarzy w młodzieńczej szyi. 

Stiles chciał nadać ich córce imię po jego matce.

Nie potrafił wydusić z siebie słów, które wyraziłyby, jak bardzo go to poruszyło.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles się wzruszył, kiedy zajrzał do salonu.

Bo choć od kilku miesięcy powinien przyzwyczaić się do widoku przed sobą, nadal nie potrafił. 

Derek siedział na podłodze z ich córką na kolanach, próbując jej pomóc w dopasowaniu odpowiednich elementów układanki. Przytulał ją delikatnie do swojej piersi, wdychając zapach jej ciemnych włosów i było w tym coś tak intymnego, że aż poruszającego. Talia odwróciła się do niego i uśmiechając się, lekko dotknęła dłonią jego policzka.

Stiles nie umiał powstrzymać łez, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że te dwie osoby należały tylko do niego już na zawsze. Że to była jego rodzina. I jego przyszłość.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!  
> Please give Kudos ♥ <3
> 
>  
> 
> [★ Tumblr](http://liviettka.tumblr.com/)  
> [★ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Liviettka)  
> [★ YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvF7xycGQjEq5WwFs4MBrtA)


End file.
